All in Good Time
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after "Sense and Sensibility." Wyatt develops a bond with Paige that makes Piper begin to question her ability as a mother. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN any characters from "Charmed"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN any characters from "Charmed". They belong to the WB. I only own Piper and Leo's daughter, Kassy, as well as Paige's daughter, Savannah and Phoebe's daughter, Alice. Enjoy!!

A/N: This story, like the other "Charmed" ones I will be posting, was written around the time Paige became a part of the family.

On another note, Paige is my main favorite character and she is the reason I started watching the show. She and I have a lot in common as far as personality and being an only child for most of our lives.

In short, if Paige had not have become a part of the family, I would NOT have started watching the show. With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this story, along with my other old "Charmed" stories I will be posting here.

"All in Good Time"

?Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird won't sing…" Piper Halliwell sang as she sat rocking her three month old son, Wyatt, to sleep.

It had been a few hours since she had put him down and for some reason, he wasn't going to sleep.

?And if that golden ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass…And if that looking glass…"

Piper sighed as she took a break and stopped rocking the small infant.

In that instant, Wyatt started to cry.

?Aw, Wyatt, sweetie, It's okay. It's all right. Yeah, You're okay, little guy. What's the matter with my sweet boy tonight, huh?" Piper asked gently as she began to rock him again.

?Maybe the problem isn't with Wyatt." A familiar voice said from the doorway. ?Maybe the problem is with you."

Piper jerked her head up to see her younger sister, Paige, standing in the doorway.

A small grin spread across her face.

?And You're point is, squirt?" Piper asked, using one of her two nicknames for Paige.

"My point is, Wyatt is probably teething. Besides, he's probably catching Lin's cold. And you know who can get him to sleep when He's sick, don't you?"

Piper nodded and slowly handed Wyatt over to his aunt. But not before she held him close for one more second and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

?Aw, It's okay, sweetheart, " Paige soothed as Wyatt started to fuss and then cry. ?It's all right. It's okay. Auntie Paige has you now. You're okay. Yeah. It's all right. Thatta boy. That's it."

Paige continued to talk to Wyatt softly as she began to rock him gently. Then she began to sing.

"Come stop your crying, it'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't? you cry?."

As Paige continued to rock Wyatt back and forth, his cries dimmed down to fusses and soon the fusses were gone as well. ?Aw, there ya go, buddy. That's it.

That's a good boy."

As the hours wore on, Paige's arms started to get crampy.

She sighed heavily as she put Wyatt down in his crib, knowing full well that the moment she did so, he would wake up and voice his unhappiness.

Sure enough, almost immediately after Paige had put Wyatt into his crib and covered him up, he woke up and started crying.

?Aw, It's okay, sweetie. It's all right, Wyatt. Auntie Paige is here. I didn't leave you. No. I'm right here." She put a gentle hand on Wyatt's shoulder and continued to sing.

A few hours later, Wyatt woke up again. This time, Paige was ready. She didn't pick him up just yet. She wanted to try a different tactic first. She put her hand on his shoulder again and began to sing softly, while assuring him of her presence.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Yeah, It's okay. You're all right, buddy. Auntie Paige is here. Yeah, It's okay."

Just then, Wyatt started to fuss.

?It's okay, sweetie. Aw, come here big boy." Paige said gently as she picked up her nephew. ?Aw, you know that Auntie Paige loves you so much that I'll spoil you. Yeah. That's right. I love you soooo so much."

As Paige held Wyatt close, she noticed that he felt warm. ?Are you okay, baby? Huh?"

As she put her healing hand on his forehead, she could sense that something was wrong. The vibe she was getting from Wyatt, wasn't one she liked at all.

As Paige held Wyatt close, he started crying again. This time, Paige thought she knew what it was.

?Are you hungry?" She asked Wyatt, getting up and preparing to orb him down to the kitchen. ?Do you want a midnight snack?"

Wyatt continued to cry in response, which led Paige to believe she was right.

After Paige warmed the bottle up and she had brought Wyatt back upstairs, she began to feed him.

?There ya go, " Paige said soothingly. ?That's what the baby wanted. Yeah. Is that what he wanted?"

About five minutes after Paige was done feeding Wyatt, he started to fuss again. As if on cue, Paige put the bottle down and brought Wyatt up over her shoulder to burp him.

As she patted his back gently, Wyatt spit up.

?Aw, It's okay, sweetie. It's all right, Wyatt. You're okay. Yeah, You're okay. It's all right. Let's get you cleaned up there." Paige reached for a towel that was underneath the changing table and began cleaning Wyatt off.

After Wyatt was clean again, Paige put him in new pj's and then began to rock him again. As she started singing, this seemed to calm Wyatt down and he actually seemed to be falling asleep.

As Paige put Wyatt in his crib for the second time that night, she gave him a kiss and whispered, "Good-night, sweetheart. Auntie Paige will see you in the morning."

Paige sat by Wyatt's crib for awhile, praying that he would be able to sleep now that he had had his midnight feeding.

About two hours later, Paige was woken up by the sound of Wyatt crying again. But this time another sound accompanied her nephew's cries of distress. His demon alarm was going off full-blast.

Hearing this, Paige's protective auntly instincts took over as well as her demon sensing power.

?Hey!? Paige shouted as she saw a demon coming towards the baby. ?Hands off the baby!? She then deflected an energy ball by directing it back at the demon easily. ?It's okay, buddy. Yeah, It's all right, Wyatt. Auntie Paige will protect you. It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. Yeah. It's okay." As she

was comforting Wyatt, the demon took the opportunity to send another energy ball, which Paige didn't have time to redirect. It hit her, sending her falling to the ground. She felt instantly dizzy and a little weak.

As the demon leared over Wyatt's crib, Paige mustered up all her strength and called, "Wyatt!? In an instant, Wyatt orbed into Paige's protective arms.

?It's okay, " Paige said faintly to her nephew. ?Yeah, It's all right. Auntie Paige has you. Yeah. It's okay. I won't let anything happen?.." Paige suddenly felt weaker as she started to faint. As she passed out, she quickly held Wyatt close to her in order to protect him as best she could. As she did so, she started feeling her strength returning in full measure. As Paige got to her feet, she put Wyatt back in his crib, which immediately put up the force-field, then Paige directed her attention to the demon.

"Hey! Meatball brain!! You wanna pick on someone? Try me!!

The demon laughed stupidly and flamed out.

At this, Paige punched the air in triumph and then returned to Wyatt, who was still crying.

"Aw, It's okay, honey. Yeah. It's all right. You're okay. Auntie Paige is here. I have you." She picked Wyatt Up and gave him a kiss. ?We make a good team, don't we, little guy? Yeah. You saved Auntie Paige. Yes you did. Good boy. That's a good boy." With that, Paige resumed rocking Wyatt and singing to him.

This seemed to help both of them fall asleep for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

Around nine-thirty in the morning, Paige awoke to find herself still in the nursery. As her eyes fluttered open, her gaze darted immediately to the crib.

When she saw that Wyatt was asleep, she sighed with relief. She didn't have to think too long on how he had gotten from her arms to the crib. She figured maybe Piper or Phoebe had come in and found her holding Wyatt and put him back in bed. That was the most logical explaination and to Paige it sounded right as rain. Whatever that meant.

Satisfied that Wyatt was finally getting rest, Paige bent down and gave him a gentle kiss and left the room to go downstairs for breakfast.

When she reached the kitchen, Paige found Piper and Phoebe having breakfast at the kitchen table.

Piper smiled when she saw her little sister.

?Hey missy Paige, " Piper greeted, using Paige's other nickname. "Long night huh?"

The look in Piper's eye led Paige to think she knew everything that had gone on.

?You could say that, " Paige replied as she sat down and took a cup of coffee that Phoebe offered her.

"So how is Super Aunt?" Phoebe asked, a small smile creeping across her face.

Paige shrugged.

"Fine. Tired, but fine. Ya know, Pipe, that baby of yours has major healing powers."

Piper smiled.

"Why wouldn't he? Wyatt takes after his Daddy. Just like Mindy and Kassy do."

Paige nodded and smiled.

"Well, let's just say he demonstrated them last night when a demon came for a late night vanquish."

Phoebe, who had been reading an e-mail, looked up.

"You mean he hurt the demon?" She asked, half listening to the conversation.

Paige shook her head.

"You mean he healed himself?"

"Nope. He healed me." She was smiling from ear to ear with pride for her nephew.

"You're kidding me." Piper said, not sure if she believed her.

"No I'm not. I promise! I'm telling the truth." Paige made her promise sign so that Piper would know she wasn't lieing.

Just then, Wyatt's cries could be heard from the baby monitor.

"I'll get him!? Piper and Paige said at the same time.

Paige blushed slightly and sat back down.

"I'll see him when you bring him downstairs, " Paige said as she returned to her coffee and plate of pancakes and bacon that Piper had just set in front of her.

Piper nodded and went upstairs to check on Wyatt.

"Hey, little guy, " she said as she bent down and picked him up. ?How's my little man, huh? Did Auntie Paige take good care of my sweet little angel?"

Wyatt gurgled in response to Piper's question and continued to gurgle as Piper carried him downstairs.

When they arrived in the kitchen, however, Wyatt's mood totally changed.

As Piper layed him in his bassinet while she got his bottle ready, he started crying.

"Aw, It's okay little guy, " Piper assured her son. ?Mommy's getting your breakfast now."

But Wyatt wanted no part of it. In fact, his head wasn't turned towards the stove where Piper now stood. It was turned towards Paige.

"Aw, It's okay sweetheart, " Paige assured him as she got up and walked over to the bassinet. "Auntie Paige is right here. Aw, come here." She picked Wyatt up, who immediately stopped crying and started to gurgle again. ?Aw, Good morning to you too, honey. Yeah. Is that what you wanted? For Auntie Paige to

pay attention to you. Yeah, well after last night, we're pretty good partners in fighting evil, aren't we?"

Paige was now sitting down at the table with her chair away from the table. She held Wyatt close and began to gently tickle his tummy, making the child squeal with giggles.

Piper watched the interaction for a minute before turning away. Why did it seem like Wyatt loved Paige more than her? Or was she just imagining things?

"All right, buddy, " Piper said, bringing the bottle over and attempting to take Wyatt from Paige. ?Time to eat."

Wyatt, sensing seperation from the person who he was presently comfortable with, started to cry.

"Aw, It's okay, sweetie, It's all right, " Paige soothed. ?You have to eat so that you can get big and strong and really kick some demon butt. Yeah. Auntie Paige isn't going anywhere. But I can't feed you. No. That's your Mommy's job."

As she relinquished Wyatt all the way to Piper, he turned to look at her, still crying.

"It's all right, honey, " Piper said, holding her son close. ?You can spend time with Auntie Paige after breakfast. In fact, she can watch you while Mommy goes to the club for awhile. Here ya go." Piper then held out the bottle to Wyatt, but he didn't take it. He wanted no part of it. This wasn't what Piper

invisioned happening. She sighed and held Wyatt out to Paige. ?Here, missy Paige. Why don't you try to feed him?"

"No way, Piper. I had the pleasure and I do mean pleasure of spending all night with him. Now It's your turn. Besides, you have to start setting consistency now when He's young. Even if he wants me, you've made it clear that You're feeding him, so do it. Trust me on this. It'll make him a better kid for it later on."

Piper sighed and tried again, but Wyatt still wouldn't take it. She looked to Paige for help.

"Oh, all right. Give me the bottle." Paige said in defeat.

Piper handed Paige the bottle and then gently set Wyatt in her arms.

"I know what You're saying, Paige, " Piper told her, "I really do. And I agree with you, honey. But He's only three months old. When he is like one and a half, we can start the consistency thing, but right now He's not even old enough to understand the word no."

Paige nodded.

"I know. I know. I just want the best for him as his aunt."

"I know you do, " Piper put an arm on Paige's shoulder. "And I thank you for that, squirt. Believe me. And I also thank you for rescuing me last night. I was at my wits end. I didn't know what else to do for him."

Paige grinned slightly.

"Auntie Paige to the rescue." She said as she began to Wyatt, who happily and eagerly drank the milk down. ?Aw, you are something, Wyatt Mathew Haiiwell, you know that? You are something."

After Wyatt was done eating, Paige burped him and got him dressed for the day. Then she sat in the living room, playing with him for a little while.

Meanwhile, Piper sat in her bedroom with her chin in her hands. She really didn't feel much like going to work now. She didn't understand why Wyatt all of a sudden wanted Paige and only Paige. Did the demon who attacked them last nightdo something to him? Or did the fact that Wyatt had healed Paige, made them closer?

Piper didn't know the answer. All she knew was she wasn't doing a great job as a mother. Not like she had done with Melinda, who was now almost six years old.

Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in, " she said, tearing her eyes away from the window.

"Auntie Paige said you were up here, " came Melinda's soft voice. "Are you okay, Mommy?" Melinda asked as she climbed onto the bed beside her mother and layed her head against Piper's shoulder.

Piper sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to lie to

Melinda, but she also didn't know how to explain her problem in words that Melinda would understand.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Melinda pleaded.

"Mel, honey, It's just hard for you to understand, " Piper said, trying to distract Melinda.

But the little girl was determined to find out what it was. She wanted to help her mother as best she could for her age.

"Mommy, please tell me, " Melinda repeated.

Piper thought for a moment. What was she going to tell Melinda? That she thought Wyatt liked Paige best? That she wasn't being a good mother to him?

"Mommy!? Melinda whined, feeling like she was being ignored.

"Oh, sweetie, there's nothing wrong, " Piper lied. ?Come here and sit with Mommy. Come on." She took Melinda into her lap and began to stroke her hair. ?You know Mommy loves you right?"

Melinda nodded and snuggled closer to Piper, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume.

"I love you too, Mommy, " Melinda whispered as she gave Piper a kiss on the cheek. ?I love you too."

Piper kissed Melinda's forehead gently.

Later that afternoon, while Paige was watching the kids, Piper spent time with Phoebe. The two sisters chatted about everything. Everything except what was on Piper's mind.

"Do you think Wyatt loves Paige better than me?" Piper blurted out suddenly, in between coffee and a conversation about her next date with Jason.

Phoebe looked surprised.

"No way. Honey, why would you ever ask me something like that?"

Piper found herself telling Phoebe about everything that happened the previous night. Right up to the events that took place that morning.

Phoebe listened intently before saying her peace.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. Wyatt loves you to death. You're his Mommy. Just like Allyce loves me

and Savannah loves Paige. It's no different. It might feel that way now, but Wyatt doesn't love Paige more than you. God, no. He's a baby and babies sometimes are particular about who they want to take care of them. You'll bond with him mor and more as he grows. You'll see." With that, Phoebe gave Piper a kiss

and left the room.

Piper sat there, thinking about what Phoebe had just told her. Maybe she was right about Wyatt. After all, Phoebe was the most truthful person next to Paige and Prue that Piper knew and Phoebe was an advice columnist after all.

After a few minutes, Piper decided to take Phoebe's advice and just let it run its course.

As she entered the kitchen, she found Paige finishing feeding Wyatt. He looked content in Paige's arms, but when Piper stepped through the thresh-hold of the room, Wyatt turned his head to look at Piper and started to fuss.

"Aw, It's okay, sweetie, It's okay. Do you want Mommy?" Paige asked as she put Wyatt in Piper's arms. "There ya go, sweetheart. There's Mommy. There she is."

Paige smiled at her older sister as she rinsed the bottle out and went into the living room to check on Melinda.

As Piper held her baby close, she smiled, taking in Wyatt's steady breathing and sweet smile.

?I love you, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, " Piper whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. ?Mommy loves you. Yes she does."

Wyatt gurgled and smiled as Piper began to rock him to sleep.

THE END


End file.
